Letters to the Czechoslovakia duo!
by Kokoro no Hana
Summary: Czech and Slovakia and joining the bandwagon and accepting letters! One request: keep them to a T rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people! I've finally done and uploaded my first Hetalia fanfiction! HECK YEAH! I have nothing else apart from, go to Chibitalia279 on deviantART to see some of my artwork. So, adios!**

* * *

Ahoj _Ahoj_

My sister here, Annie, says we should write to other countries to 'enforce alliances' and all that shit.

_Zuzana, mind your language. Also, stop calling me Annie. It's either Slovakia or Anežka._

Who cares? Not me! So people, send us you're letters, emails, texts, whatever!

~Uvidíme, from the Czech Republic (Zuzana)

_~Zbohom, from Slovakia (Anežka)_

P.S. I'm awesomer than Annie. My name's longer!

* * *

**You heard 'em! Send your letters!**


	2. Ireland Ciar Freeley 1

**Hola, mi amigos! I only got one review, so I thought 'Screw it, I'm carrying on!'. If no-one reviwes, i'll make up some letters. So remember, Read and Review or become one with Mother Russia!**

* * *

_**Czech & Slovakia,**_

_**Dia duit! I'm Ireland! How are you two?**_

_**- Ireland (Ciar Freeley)**_

* * *

Ahoj, Ciar! _Ahoj Ireland. I haven't seen you in a long time._

We're both fine! Annie is still a stick in the mud. _Hey!_ I blame Germany; Annie's boyfriend! _Ludwig is not my boyfriend. We are just...close..._ Again, don't. Believe. You.

~Uvidíme, from the Czech Republic (Zuzana)

_~Zbohom, from Slovakia (Anežka)_

P.S. ANNIE AND LUDDY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!


	3. Ireland Ciar Freeley 2

**Konnichiwa, everyone! I have something important to say: Someone pointed out to me that interactive fanfictions are allowed. So only people without accounts (or those who can't login for some reason) can send letters via review. I'm sorry, but all other letters will have to come via PM. Agian, i'm SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY but I don't want this to be taken down.**

**~Danni**

* * *

_**Czechoslovakia,**_

_**'Annie' is dating Germany? I thought he was dating Italy... America is such a liar.**_

_**Slovakia, I don't ever remember meeting you, sorry. But maybe I'm just getting old... **_

_**Zuzana, that is very childish. Reminds me of my brother... I hate my family. **_

_**- Ireland (Ciar)**_

* * *

Ahoj Irsko! _Ahoj Ireland._

Annie is so dating Germany! America lies so much!_ I AM NOT DATING GERMANY PREBOHA! _Mé oči say otherwise! I saw you two kissing! 

_Ireland, please ignore my idiot of a twin. _Hey! _The FULL story: Germany IS with Italy (just in denial) and he wanted help proving to Italy that he loved him, so I told him how. I quickly kissed him goodbye (He's like a starší brat to me) but Zuzana saw and my natural reaction is to freeze. _

_And yes, we met once. A group of us 'saner' people left a world confrence once to get away from the chaos. It was You, me, someone named Canada, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Liechtenstein. We just sat around talking about the latest news in our countries_

Where was I in all this? _Arguing with Poland over who has better fashion sense._

Oh. Well then. I guess this is all for now!

~Uvidíme, from the Czech Republic (Zuzana)

_~Zbohom from Slovakia (Anežka)_

_P.S. I feel your pain, Ireland._

* * *

**Translations: starší brat - Older Brother (Solavkian)**

**Mé oči**** - My eyes (Czech)**

**Irsko - Ireland (Czech)**

* * *

**:D Hooray! My longest chapter ever! Remember folks, read and review! Sayonara people!.**


	4. The 4 china siblings 1

**Hey guys! I've been meaning to get this up but with exams and stuff I haven't had the chance :\ Sorry... I haven't got much else to say so...Let's go!**

* * *

Nihao Czech and Slovakia

I'm Beijing na!

I'm Shanghai

Nihao! Wo shi Harbin

And the awsomest, Nanjing!

What are you doing in my letter na?

Aw come on BeiBei, you can't hog all the fun!

THIS IS MY LETTER! Sorry for that. Hello. How are you guys? I have heard of you guys before but that was when you were one na. Aiya…Russia moment na.

How's it like over there in the west? I rarely get to go out unless there's a meeting which China takes me to go na. But I never get to you two na.

MY TURN LADY!

Hey!

Yo! Wanna be my buddy dudes?

You are the worst at copying America na.

Tst, not like you could do any better.

Oh, so you wanna start a fight again na? I make a better capital then you!

NO! I DO!

Sorry for both of their rude behavior. We never get to go out of the house so this is what happens. Would you two like to come to my house for the Ice festival?

Guys! Come on. You're being rude to both or them…*sighs* Just like what Harbin said, you can come over! I still have the China pavilion from the 2010 expo. You can come and see.

Yes and you can see the water cube and we'll give you a free tour na!

Na na na na. Is that all you say? You sound like China-sensi.

Don't make me force you to eat England's cooking na.

*sigh*

Xièxiè nǐ, zàijiàn,

Beijing, Harbin, Shanghai and Nanjing.

Hey! Why am I always last?

PS. Sorry for their rube behavior. Here are some pandas in apologizes.

* * *

Hej~! ahoj Beijing, Harbin, Shanghai and Nanjing

:D PANDAAAA! SO CUTE! _-_- _

_Ignore her. ANYWAYS, It's quite fine here in the west. We had our Eurovision the other day and Czech backed out. _

HEY!

_ -_- Zuzana, LATVIA was in it, Estonia and Germany were in it! Heck, **SWITZERLAND** entered! _

...I did it to keep Liechtenstein company.

_ Sure...getting off track! I don't remember what it was like when we were one person. It was too long ago...All I know is that when they started to plan a split I woke up and found Zuzana next to me. _

I thought I had become a lesbian XD

_Yet you had a boyfriend..._

I'll be your buddy! I like Ice too! It makes my mouth feel tingly and cold and I usually can't feel my tongue! X3

_That's means it's numb..._

Whatever! I knew that .

_I would love to see the China Pavillion and the water cube!_

We've gotta finish training our olympic teams though. It's so much fun! :D

_True...I_

WE!

_WE promise to visit afterwards if we don't see you at the events!_

Na...na...nyan...hehe...! **!**

_-_- I really gotta stop you seeing Greece and Japan so much..._ Can I still crash their dates? _ Yes...But only because it's funny to see their reactions and you getting chased by Heracles for ages :)_

Uvidíme sa neskôr! ~Czech Republic/Zuzana (the awesome)

_Sbohem ~Slovakia/Anezka_

P.S Send my best wishes to China from Zuzana! _And you tease me for my crush ;P_


End file.
